The Tales of My Screwed Up Life
by AmerieIes
Summary: Cameran has an utterly screwed up life. She hates it. But when she finds out why Draco Malfoy is such a jerk to everyone, Will she help him back on his feet? Not as boring as it sounds! *REVISED EDITION*
1. Prologue

Hey. My name is Cameran Elizabeth. Elizabeth is _technically_ my middle name, but I don't really have a last name anymore. I guess I should probably tell you the background of my screwed up childhood.

* * *

><p>When I was a baby, my mother, Elizabeth Cameran Dillow (my mother must not have been very creative), poisoned herself. My aunt Karen was going to stop by, so she left me in my crib with a note. She was found in the bathroom dead. Aunt Karen never liked kids, so she completely ignored my mother's wishes (which were clearly stated in the note) and put me up for adoption.<p>

I should have had my father's last name. This is where it gets more interesting and complicated. The note my mother left with me, I still have it. I keep it with me all of the time. It's all I have of her. If I didn't have it, I wouldn't know who my dad truly is. The letter reads:

_To my dearest sister Karen,_

_Please take care of my daughter yourself. Her name is Cameran Elizabeth. I would like for her to take on your last name so she has one. I want to know that she is safe. You deserve to know at least who her father is, though. Remember that British man, Severus Snape, who was friends with Marcus? We went out a couple times and that led to Cameran. You and everyone else are going to think I'm crazy as a bat, but he's a wizard. That means that Cameran is a witch. When she is eleven she will receive a letter from a school called Hogwart's School of Witchcraft & Wizardry. I trust that you will care for her to your best ability. I'm sorry I'm leaving this way, but it's for her sake. I'm no fit parent. Please understand._

_Love ALWAYS,_

_Elizabeth_

Before aunt Karen gave me up, she found Severus. She had to travel out of Hollywood, California to England. He hated me from the beginning probably. He told her he wanted nothing to do with me. To "bugger of" as the British say it. Aunt Karen didn't even bother bringing me back to the U.S. She left me at a place called "St. Anthony's Home for Orphans" and left. I never allowed them to call me a "Dillow". That's just not me. Until I find it, I'll be Cameran Elizabeth. That's it. No more.


	2. The 1st Day of My 1st Year

"Hey. Girl? Wake up. Waake uup." A girl about my age singsonged in my ear. "WAKE UP for merlin's sake, wake up!"

"I'm up, I'm up! Geesh, where's the fire? Wait, who are you again?"

"Pansy. The fire's gonna be under your arse if you don't get up so we can get off this train!"

"Alright, where's my trunk?"

"I asked Crabbe to take it."

"Thanks."

When we stepped out onto the platform, my jaw dropped. The castle was huge. Bigger than what it looked like in the pictures.

The great hall so decorated extravagantly with the house flags above the tables and the stars glistening on the ceiling.

"If the first years will please make a single file line and everyone else, take your seats please."A lady with a pointy nose that I assumed was a professor said.

She called off names one by one. Pansy was placed in Slytherin. She went through what seemed to be the entire list until finally she called my name.

"Cameran Elizabeth?" I stepped up to the stool and sat down.

"Aww, yes. Snape's daughter. I figured I would see you soon." The sorting hat whispered in my ear.

"You're a brave one. Not a coward like a Slytherin. You have wits and knowledge about you like a Ravenclaw. Ew, definetly not a Hufflepuff. But you are cunning and clever like a Slytherin. You're a tough one, you are. Brave, cunning, and smart like a Gryffindor. However, I'm going to stick with.. SLYTHERIN!" Cheers came up from the slytherin table, while groans came up from the Gryffindors.

I took a seat by Pansy and we proceeded to eat and laugh until the professors forced us to go back to our dorms. Pansy and I were goofing off when she pushed me and I ran into a blond haired boy that was in my house.

"Watch where you're going!" He exclaimed.

I could've just said I was sorry and walked off since I didn't know him, but my big mouth just wouldn't stay shut. "Maybe I would if you're fat arse wasn't in the way!"

"Do you _dare_ insult me?"

"Why? What're ya going to do? Punch me?"

"I could say that I wouldn't hit a girl, but that doesn't apply in this case." He smirked. It made me even madder.

"You're nothing but a huge piece of crap from the large rear end of a constapated unicorn!"(**A/N: I found that in another author's story but I loved it so much I just had to use it, if it's yours, comment and I will put you're name in, but I have a bad memory and can't find story or author)**

"Ms. Elizabeth is it?" A tall man with greasy hair and a pointed nose came strolling up behind me.

"Um, yes, I assume."

"I couldn't help but overhear your, er, _creative_, use of words and I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that you now have detention. Be in the potions classroom at six 'o'clock tomorrow evening. Draco, same for you. I would like you to show Ms. Elizabeth here to it if it's possible without you two murdering each other.

As I walked away, I asked Pansy, "What was that Professor's name?"

"Professor Snape. Duh?"

"Oh." I replied dumbly. _Don't I know that name from som- wait. Shit_ .


	3. Not What I Meant

**Ok, so I know I said one chapter for every year, but the first had to have two. Sorry. So from now on, it's gonna be one to two chapters per year but no more than two...until the end of her sixth year. **

* * *

><p> I was sitting in a comfy leather arm chair in the common room scribbling something on a piece of parchment when Draco came up behind me. When I heard his footsteps, I stuck the paper into one of my books quickly so he couldn't see it.<p>

"Come on." He commanded.

"_Excuse _me?"

"I said said 'come on'. Were going to be late and I don't need Snape on my arse. So, I'll say it one more time just so it will sink in your tiny brain. _Come. On_."

"No. I'm not going anywhere with you until you treat me like i'm human _not_ an imbecile." I stood up and stared him straight in the eyes. "So, _**I**_ will say this one more time, slowly, so it will break your thick skull. Say. It. Nicely."

"Were going to be bloody la-" I sat back down and grabbed a book and began to open the page. "Fine! Fine. Will you please come with me to Professor Snape's classroom for our detention?"

"Okay." I said simply. As he started for the door, I pranced past him and jumped out into the corridor. Then I waited for him to catch up to me.

Once we made it to the door, Malfoy knocked gently on the door.

"You may enter." When he opened it, I shoved past him. I heard him almost growl. I. Was. Loving. This.

My joy faded when Snape stood up and walked towards us. I noticed how much we looked alike. I had straight, jet black hair, but it wasn't greasy, and we had the same dark eyes. Our noses were very similar in shape, too. This was my father. The father that: abandoned me and my mother, Was the main reason why my mother killed herself, Refused to claim me, and the list goes on and on. By the look on his face, I don't think he realized who I was yet. Which was a good thing, because I didn't want to be associated with him either.

"Ms. Elizabeth, are you even listening to me? Or are you off in your own little world?" He had such an annoying voice. It was ice cold.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I'm listening."

"Good, now, let's get to your punishment." He said that like it was the fun part. It was for him, I'm sure. "You all, are going to scrub all of the desks withOUT using magic. Just to be sure, hand over your wands." We calmly handed them over.

"Now, I will be back in thirty minutes. _Exactly. _ When I return, all of these desks better be spotless and you two must still be fully intact. And that's not my choice, however, I wouldn't mind it if you weren't. But then I'd have to deal with emotional, overworked parents. Therefore, if there is any physical harm done to either one of you, or MY property, I will be forced to have you complete a more harsh punishment. Begin." The moment he left the room, I broke out into a huge smile and doubled over laughing.

"What the bloody hell are you laughing at?" The blond had a confused look on his face.

I could hardly talk for my laughing. "Its...*laughter*.. just that, um...*laughter*...he thinks that...*laughter*... that... that you could hurt me without... *laughter*... magic!" I continued to laugh hysterically.

"Wow. You really are an idiot." He said. I stopped laughing.

"You need to watch who you're calling an idiot." I wasn't smiling at all now.

"And why is that?"

"Because, unlike you, I grew up with my aunt, in America, in the muggle world. And without magic, you have to defend yourself with pure physical contact. Oh, and my daddy wasn't there to protect me." That set him off the edge. I should have been scared because he was about an inch and a half taller than me and he probably weighed ten to twenty pounds more than me, but I wasn't. I stood my ground.

"For your information, I do know how to defend myself without magic. And my father doesn't fight my battles! He's actually the one who starts them, but I have to finish them!" He let out a small gasp after the last comment. Then he turned away and started scrubbing desks.

I, however, was not going to let it drop that easily. He had already got my attention and I wanted to know more.

"Whatcha mean? Bought you have to finish them?"

"Nothing. I meant nothing."

"Hm mm. Sure. Now seriously, what do you mean?"

"I said nothing! I shouldn't have said it, now shut up about it." Oh no, he wasn't getting of the hook that easy.

"No, I wanna know whatcha mean." There was no way I'm letting this drop until I got an answer.

"I think you meant that your father pushes you to be a man and you don't like it." Haha. I had him now.

"What? NO! That's not what I meant! He makes me stand up for our blood line!" He turned away. He muttered something under his breath.

Just then, Snape walked in and Draco nearly ran out of the room.

"What happened?"

"Nothing! I swear! We were just washing desks and talking and then he got all mad and did, well, that!" Lying comes naturally for me.

"Fine. Get to your common room. Go!" I ran down the corridor and skidded to a halt at the common room door. I muttered the password and dashed up the staircase. I fell asleep pondering what he had said

The rest of the year passed without incident. She didn't have to serve detention with Malfoy, she didn't have any conflicts with her father, and she finally made it through a year of school without being suspended.


	4. A Little Bit More

**OK, sooo, second year...Here we go...**

**Disclaimer: WHY ask? Honestly...**

* * *

><p>So i guess I should tell you what I did after I was dumped at St. Anthony's. (I hated that place)<p>

I was the youngest of the girls their. The only baby. The oldest girl, Sarah, is the only one who took care of me. The nuns didn't like me, they said I was strange. Most said I was a child of the devil. One of them wanted to dispose of me immediately. Not very "nun-like" if you ask me...but anyways, luckily for me Sarah convinced them to wait until I was older to make sure. I overheard Sarah and one of the other girls talking about it. They said the nuns had decided that when I was five, they would evaluate me. If I behaved just as strange or worse, they would "dispose of me". Of course, being four at the time, I flipped out, packed my things, and sneaked out behind the social worker.

I spent about, I don't know, two weeks? on the streets. Then a tall lady in a fancy dress with a foe fur wrap noticed me sitting on the steps of a shop. She was very beautiful and elegant. She asked where my parents were. When I told her I didn't know, she got a concerned look on my face. She said she had to take back to the home and tried to lead me there. I screamed and told her they were mean to me and I was scared. (I guess Sarah had put up posters or something) Then she put me into her car and took me to a huge house. Her name was Rachael. I stayed there and I sort of enjoyed it, but when I was seven she got married. Her new husband, Ray, was creepy. He scared me so I ran away again.

I just hopped from city to city until I was eleven. I stole money, food, and clothing from people and stores to make it. I only ate at sit down cafe's so I could sneak out. I used the money to get train tickets, so when people caught on to who was stealing from them in one city I just caught a train. I did this until I turned eleven.

I was sleeping in a cheap motel in Gordes, France when a golden owl dropped the letter on my head. Of course I had no way of getting my books or anything, so I just went without. When I arrived, Professor McGonagall had purchased everything that I needed. That is my life before my first year.

* * *

><p><strong>Gordes is a real city in France. (I looked it up ;) I know this is a short chapter, but I figured my readers would want more info. <strong>

**Geez... the thunder is loud. It's storming really bad...lol, sorry, just on my mind. Its raining hard. **

**So, anyway, Read & Review! Good or Bad! don't care. want constructive criticism. HOWEVER do not go 2 deep into grammar, Cameran uses some slang. So don't go to hard on that. But if there's anything major please let me know. Thanks!**

**~Amerie**


	5. Lucky Meeting

**I just **_**had**_** to add the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I am getting upset with this incessant question. I am obviously NOT J.K. Rowling. If I was I would not be sitting here on my couch with nothing else to do but watch TV and this. So there you have it. Not mine. (DUH!)**

* * *

><p>After I got off the train, I checked into the nearest cheap motel. At around midnight, I was still awake, staring at the leaky ceiling of my motel room. Having nothing else to do, I decided to take a walk. I grabbed a little bit of cash and my coat and stepped out into the cool, damp air.<p>

I wasn't very familiar with this part of England, so I had slipped my pocket knife into my coat before I left. I past a few clubs and bars that still had people partying and drinking and stumbling out into the street. The sober ones eyed me cautiously a with worry in their eyes. I had no idea why but now I do. I was eleven years old, walking down a street alone in what was most likely a bad part of town, with old, dirty looking clothes on. I was your classic example of a orphaned, homeless kid.

Anyways, I finally came to one of those 24 hour pancake houses. My stomach growled eagerly at the smell of freshly made, hot coffee and food. The waitress at the podium looked me up and down and curled her upper lip a little.

"Hi, my name is Tiffany. I will be your waitress today. What can I get you?" She had a high pitched, peppy voice (the kind that gets on your nerves easily).

"You do realize its night, not day, right?"

"Huh?" She sounded really dumb.

"You said 'What can I get you _today_?' but it's not day."

"Whatever." Tiffany was angry. Haha. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have the country fried steak platter with a sweet tea for the drink, please."

She looked at me curiously again. Most likely thinking that I couldn't pay. "Alright. I'll be right out with your drink."

After a thorough inspection of my food, I ate it up hungrily. I went back to the motel, slept until noon when the owner came around to collect payment. Since I stupidly decided to spend all but six dollars of my money on food, I hid in the closet until he left. Then, I grabbed my trunk and snuck out and ran toward the bus stop.

I was standing under a bus stop shelter with an old man, two teenage boys, and a teenage girl. She looked to be about fifteen or sixteen, with straight, thick brown hair, piercing blue eyes, and dark skin. She looked familiar for some reason. The girl stared at me for a couple minutes before saying anything.

"Hi, my name is Sam. What's yours?"

"Um… Cam…eran" She surprised me.

"Oh, I like that name. Why are you out here so late by yourself?"

"I…uh…was just taking a walk."

"Where are your parents?" Normally the question would have made me mad, but it didn't seem to be a derogatory question.

"My…my parents? I don't really have any…" I waited for her to start treating me like I was so unfortunate and sad and in pain like most people, but she didn't.

"Oh. Well, do you need a place to stay?"

"I…I guess…yeah… Do you know somewhere?"

"You could stay with me and my mom for a while if you want."

"Sure?" No one had ever asked this before. It was always:

"_Where's your parents, were gonna take you back home sweetie." or "Here. I'll take you back to the orphanage." or some other stupid remark._

"Great! So, do you have anything you need to get, before we go?"

"Nope." I held up my small trunk that secretly contained my wand and books. "This is it." Sam looked down at me sadly. The bus came to a stop right in front of us.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is an odd ending to a chapter, but I didn't want to have chapters that were to long, so I cut the next chapter in half and add it to this one. <strong>


	6. A Last Name

**Forget the whole 1-2 chapters per school year. I just can't limit my stories. **

**Disclaimer: Why must you make people feel bad about themselves? Of course I'm not J.K.**

* * *

><p>I followed her onto the bus and took the seat next to her. If I think about it now it was incredibly stupid. I mean, I had just met this chick and I was going back to her house with her. But there was just something about her that made me trust her.<p>

We got off the bus at the next stop and walked a little ways before we came to a stop in front of a large house with wrought iron gates that stood way above my head.

"This is it."

"You _live_ here?" Compared to anywhere else I've ever stayed, other than Hogwarts, this was a mansion.

"Yep." She walked over to the right post and typed in a password. The gates began to swing open. We walked through them and down a long sidewalk before we got to the door. Sam swung it open for me.

"Come on in!" She had excitement in her voice.

The entryway was painted a light cream color with a dark wood trim. It was so elegant.

"Mother? Mother, I'm back. Are you still up?" I heard small, quick footsteps coming from somewhere in the house.

"Sammie? Samantha? Honey? Is that you?" Sam's mom's voice was laced with panic.

"Yes, mom! It's me!." Then she turned and look down at me. "Just a warning, my mom's a little bit of a scatterbrain. A _little_ bit." She laughed to herself as her mother ran into the room and threw herself around Sam in a huge bear hug.

She was short and skinny as a bean pole with a mousy face and voice.

"Oh, sweetie! I was so wor-" She had just noticed me. "Who's this?"

"Um, mom, this is Cameran, Cameran, this is my mother, Meredith."

She spoke politely. "Hi, Cameran. Um, Sam, can I speak with you in the kitchen?"

"Sure, yeah." They shut the door behind them but my curiosity got the best of me.

"Who is she, Samantha?"

"Mom, first, calm down. She's a street kid! She doesn't have any parents and she needs a place to stay!"

"And you brought her back here? What were you thinking? Why not take her to an orphanage?"

"Because the only orphanage near here is St. Anthony's and Sarah has told me about that place and I won't take her there! Can she stay here for a little while? Please?"

"But…she…fine. And if she'll help Ms. Lynn I'll pay her so she can save up. But, what about when you go to Hogwarts? How are we going to hide magic from her?"

"I think she's a wizard. She said she's twelve and she looks familiar. We could ask her and if she says no, we'll say we were kidding." _They're witch's too? _It was then that I realized why she looked familiar. She was an Prefect at Hogwarts.

"Fine." I jumped away from the door when I heard them walking towards it.

Sam was smiling when she came out. "Guess what? You can stay here as long as you need to. But, I have to ask, are you a witch?" The question was barely audible.

"Actually, yes. I am."

"Really? That's great, because we are too!"

"You were a Prefect, right? At Hogwarts?"

"Yeah!"

They took me to my new, permanent room and helped me put away my things. Then, the doorbell, or I should say, gate-bell, rang downstairs.

Sam looked worried. "Mother? Who could that be?"

"Um...I forgot to tell you... Your brother is here this week."

"No! Crap..." Meredith walked slowly down the stairs to answer the door.

"You have a brother?" I tended to butt in a lot back then.

"Yes."

"Why wasn't he here the whole time?" I was nosy too.

"Well, my mom and dad split and dad took Blaise, but on the agreement that he would spend one week here a month. But I have to warn you, Blaise tends to be, well, mean. He'd be in your year. Blaise Zabini?

"Oh Yeah! He's in my house."

"You're in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, most Slytherins are violent, mean, liars, cowards, etc.. but you don't act like that, so nevermind."

"Oh." Just then, I heard feet stomping up the stairs.

"Hey, Blaise..."

"Hello. Hey, I know you. You're in Slytherin. What're you doing here?"

"Your sister offered to let me stay here."

"Oh, what's your name?"

"Cameran."

I have been here, at Meredith and Sam's house for five years now. I have helped the maid, Ms. Lynn, with the cleaning even though Meredith considers me her daughter and said I don't have to do that anymore, but I want to help Lynn. Anyway, I think I've wrote enough for today. I had started at nine this morning and its four now. It's hard for me to write about my life because it _was _so broken up. But now, I found people to call family. I found a last name. So goodbye for now,

_Cameran Elizabeth Zabini_

* * *

><p><strong>All I have to say is REVIEW. Please please please please please! ;) <strong>


	7. Goodbye

**Here comes the fluff, so be prepared. This whole chapter is fluff in my opinion, but it's an important part in Cameran's life so I had to add it.**

* * *

><p>Cameran sat her journal down on her bedside table and stretched. She had been writing for seven hours and, even after she sat down the quill, her hand was still in the same position.<p>

Just then she heard a knock on her door. "Come in." A sad looking Blaise walked through her door.

"What's wrong?" Her voice was heavy with concern.

"I...I won't be coming back here." She was already throughly confused.

"You mean, for a couple weeks?"

"Unfortunately, no. I mean forever."

"What?"

"My father...he found out about...us."

"But how? Only your sister knows, and she has never talked to him?"

"He intercepted your last letter and went off. Said somethin' bout 'inserting the wrong values into the juvenile mind of a young boy'."

"But...you...don't you have a...I..Please don't leave me?"

"I don't have a say! I wish to Merlin I did, but I don't. Please don't cry, Cam?"

"Blaise, you've known me for five years. Have you _ever _seen me cry?"

He pondered a moment " No, actually I haven't. Never."

"Ok then. I'm not gonna start now." She threw her arms around his neck in a hug. He had no idea, but she knew he was choking back his own tears.

About two years ago, Blaise asked her out and from then on, they've been a steady couple. When he pulled out of the hug, Cameran's arms remained around his neck. They looked at each other for a moment before he pressed his lips against hers. She kissed back passionately. Neither of them noticed the door slowly open, or the head that peaked around it.

Then they heard a quiet cough from the doorway. They saw an embarrassed Sam. "Yes?" Cameran asked politely.

"Um, sorry, I didn't mean to, uh, interrupt, but Blaise, your father, is, um, here."

"Already? I thought he was coming tomorrow?"

"He's waiting out on the porch right now."

"Tell him I need to pack my things quickly and then I'll be right down." He sighed.

"Hey, Blaise?" Cameran spoke up as he walked out of her room.

"Yeah, babe?"

"I know a way that we can piss off your dad. If you want to that is."

"How?" He asked, suddenly interested.

"Simple. I walk out with you and as your father is taking your trunk to the car, kiss. When he turns around he'll get mad. "

"I love you so much." He smiled at the evil grin plastered on her face.

"I know." Blaise magically packed his things and they ran down the stairs. "Ready?" He asked as he grasped the doorknob.

"Oh yeah."

"Hello father."

"Son." He glared at Cameran.

"Um, here's my things." The boy handed over his trunk and watched him walk to the car. Just before he turned around, Blaise pulled Cameran closer to him and crashed his lips to hers again. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see his dad tense.

"Blaise Alan Zabini! That is quite enough! I can NOT believe you would even considered associating with blood traitors let alone kissing them! This is why you are going to be living with me from now on!" And with that, he practically dragged Blaise to the car and sped away.

Cameran's eyes began to water just a little bit before she blinked it away.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo? How was it? Review? I know it's a little wierd, Cameran &amp; Blaise I mean, but all will be explained!<strong>


End file.
